Primrose Everdeen The HG in Prim's POV
by GottaLoveThatTris
Summary: Katniss Everdeen. Peeta Mellark. That's all I hear out on the streets, no more than a fearful glance, maybe a hopeful one on occasion. Whispering all around town. The star-crossed lovers. One of them saved my life more the once. One of them was supposed to be me.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen. Peeta Mellark. That's all I hear out on the streets, no more than a fearful glance, maybe a hopeful one on occasion. Whispering all around town. The star-crossed lovers. One of them saved my life more the once. One of them was supposed to be me.

I woke up in the middle of the night, scared. My cat, Buttercup who Katniss thinks is a waste, wakes up and growls low in his throat. I pick him up and carry him over to my mother. I snuggle next to her with Buttercup next to me. I usually don't have nightmares. But I do everyday today. Of course. Today is reaping day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I wake up to Katniss singing to herself quietly, coming back in from the woods, probably.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when again they open, the sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_Cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

I listen silently. Katniss's voice soothes me. She notices me listening and goes over to me.

"Hello little duck. Ready to get ready?"  
>"Yes, Katniss." I jump out of bed careful not to disturb my mom or Buttercup. She draws herself and me a bath.<p>

"You go first. I want to have a chat with mom." She averts her gaze and walks out of the room.

I focus on washing myself on trying not to focus on the screaming in the other room. I can tell it's mostly Katniss and not my mother. She almost never yells. I finish up and walk out of the tub and peek my head into the other room. Katniss has her head in her hands and my mother is staring out of a window absentmindedly.

"Uh Katniss?" She jumps out her seat and looks at me with surprise.

"It's your turn for the bath." She nods and heads into the other room. Mother walks towards me and holds out a skirt and blouse. It was the

same thing Katniss wore to her first reaping.

"It's the outfit your sister wore to her first reaping. I figure it's good luck." says my mother voice my thoughts. I nod and slip on the outfit. It's a little baggy, but all in all it's pretty. My mother bends down and straightens my blouse.

"Perfect. That's how you l-"

"You have no right to talk to her. To any of us. You abandoned us when we needed you most." She bent down and straightened my blouse and tucked it in the back.

"Tuck in your tail little duck." I giggle and hug her.

"You look beautiful."

"And nothing like myself." She says with a frown.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys! A special shout out to Bookscribe101 and for favoriting! Just to let y'all know, this story will go through Catching Fire. I'm thinking about doing another story in POV of Gale. Review and tell me what you think! Btw, I don't own the Hunger Games. Never will, never had. I can only wish. :(**

We arrive at the reaping and get in the line. I can feel my hands shake as we get closer. I watch as the lady takes a girl's finger and prick. I start to hyperventilate and cry. Katniss kneels and comforts me.

"Shh…it's alright, Prim. They're just going to take some blood, not a lot. Just a prick." She let some other people go in front of us, giving us dirty looks as I sobbed. I heard Katniss softly start to sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when again they open, the sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_Cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

I had stopped crying a while ago, just listening to her sing. She kisses my forehead and gets back in the line. I follow hesitantly as the line creeps forward.

"Do you want to go first?" Katniss asks me when there is only one person in front of us. I nod and step in front of her.

"Give me your finger." The woman at the desk commands. Through my tear stained eyes, I manage to give the woman a look of contempt as she takes my finger and pricks it.

It stings and I wince. No. I must be strong. These capital people do not own me. I am my own person. Primrose Everdeen. I walk confidently towards the 12 year olds. I see Katniss looking for me and see her lock eyes with me.

"Welcome District 12!" A shrill capital voice takes over my ears. It's our escort, Effie Trinket. She has her hair dyed a ridiculous color, a pink that would be very pretty if it wasn't...hair. She teeters over on high heels. "Ladies first!" She exclaims and reaches her manicured hand into the bowl.

Please. Please. Don't be Katniss. Don't be Katniss. Don't be Katniss…

"Primrose Everdeen!

And everything stops.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well? Where are you?" Effie's shrill voice brings me out of my shock. Everyone's looking at me. Everyone. Four peacekeepers come over and take me swiftly by the arm. Panic sweeps through me and I try to dig my heels in the ground.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I yelled in vain even though I knew it was no use.

"Prim! Prim! Stop! I volunteer as tribute!" A voice yells. I freeze. Everyone does. District Twelve hasn't had a volunteer in years. Then I recognize the voice. No! Katniss!  
>"No! Katniss no!" I scream as the peacekeepers escort her up to the stage. She walks with a purpose, sullenly.<p>

"No! No! No! Katniss! No!" I try to run forward but strong arms grab me and pull me back. It's Gale. I fight against him.

"Go ahead Catnip." Gale says with remorse in his voice. '

When she finally got to the stage, I had calmed down enough to get out of Gale's grip. I yanked my body away from him and he let go, giving me a sad look.

"What's your name darling?" Effie says in an excited voice.

"Katniss Everdeen." She says in a dead voice.

"Well, I bet my buttons that was your sister! Well, give it up for Katniss Everdeen!" No one claps, just kisses three fingers and puts them in the air. It's our tribute sign.

"Now for the boys." Effie shuffles over to the bowl and plucks one out.

"Peeta Mellark!" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walks out into the crowd. He's pretty attractive, well built, he should get sponsors pretty easily.

He means nothing to me, but Katniss's eyes got bigger than saucers. I wonder where she knows him from. School maybe? I don't know.

"This years tributes, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

"This years tributes, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

Eight Peacekeepers run up and escort them to the Justice building. My mother and Gale grab my hand and follow shortly after.

"Where are we going?" I managed to get out.  
>"TO say goodbye to your sister." Gale explains. I can feel my throat tightening up. Goodbye. Why does it have to be goodbye? Why?<p>

XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO

When we get there, I run straight into Katniss's arms.

"You can't go Katniss! You can't!" I sob as she holds. me.

"I have to Prim. I have to. Take care."  
>"Katniss?" I say, hoping I won't cry.<p>

"Yes Prim?"  
>"Try to win...try your best to come home please."<br>"I will."  
>"I love you."<p>

And that's the last I saw of my sister.

**A/N If you want me to keep writing, don't be a ghost reader! Please review! PLEASE! I'll mention your name, or you can be an OD! Tell me your name and the first one to do so gets to be an OD! (And if you don't mind I'd love some feedback too) **

**-GottaLoveThatTris**


End file.
